Battle of the Great Valley pass
The Battle of the Great Valley pass was the first battle in the Second Dinosaur War. It was fought by six members of the Resistance and ten members of Darkclaw's Army. The Resistance was lead by Littlefoot, and the sharpteeth by Carchara, a major member of Darkclaw's army. It was a hard battle with only Tyranna and Carchara escaping unscathed. Prelude When the Dark Lord, Darkclaw, returned from hiding after fifty years, he began an invasion of the dinosaur world. Since most herbivores believed he was just a myth, (or never even heard of him), they were unprepared for the strike, and the first attack was on the Great Valley, with most of the herbivores captured and a few killed. A group of survivors who managed to escape the Great Valley reactivated the Resistance, a group of fighters during the First Dinosaur War. The Resistance suffered a complication, they had hatchlings with them with 1 being marked for dead by Darkclaw himself. The group had Ducky, Ali, and Petrie protect them while the rest would fight on the front lines. When discovering that the pass was only guarded by a few sharpteeth, Littlefoot lead a small detachment and attacked.﻿ Battle The small groups numbered about sixteen in totak.Littlefoot's group consisted of 6, with Cera, Tippy, Spike, and Shorty assisting him, aswell as the sharptooth Tyranna, who lost her mate, Chomper, to Darkclaw. The sharpteeth group consisted of a powerful inner member of Darkclaw's army, Carchara, with a Bladeback, two Sharpteeth, and six Fast biters. The fighting was furious. Littlefoot initially fought Carchara but was injured in the process by being bitten in the leg. Shorty ran to help his half brother and continued the duel with Carchara. Cera managed to kill most of the Fast Biters . Spike and Tippy fought the other two big sharpteeth, and Tyranna managed to hold her own against the Bladeback. However the battle turned deadly when Tippy was badly injured and knocked unconscious. Spike was injured, but managed ti fight back against the Sharpteeth, he killed one. Cera helped her friend and managed to chase off the last Sharptooth before noticing Tyranna and the Bladeback battling, and Shorty fighting Carchara. Shorty got several bad wounds now but was persistently fighting. But Carchara outsmarted Shorty and ended the fight by sending him falling off the cliff. Littlefoot was distraught at this and watched as Carchara went back into the Great Valley to inform Darkclaw. With no other choice, the group returned to their cave, without their friend's mates or without the pass secured. In their eyes, it was nothing more then a minor victory.﻿ Aftermath The battle was a fierce one, with most of the Sharpteeth dying. Despite only losing one member, Shorty, the Resistance had many of the group badly injured. The group managed to beat them, but Carchara escaped along with another sharptooth. The death of Shorty was traumatic for Littlefoot, as he lost another family member to a sharptooth and now had a contempt for Carchara. Sources 1. The Rise Of Darkclaw- Chapter 14 2. The Rise Of Darkclaw- Chapter 13 Category:The Rise Of Darkclaw Category:Battles Category:Battles of the Second Dinosaur War